fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranulf
Ranulf (ライ, Rai in the Japanese version) is a Cat tribe Laguz, one of Ike's good friends and one of King Caineghis' most trusted vassals. Personality Ranulf is a bright and friendly character who can also be cheeky (which is where his humour pays off). He also is rather intuitive, as he was the first person, other than Sephiran, that realized Zelgius was the Black Knight. He is also forgiving as he didn't hold a grudge when Ike accidentally called laguz sub-humans, understanding he didn't know much of them. His easygoing, funny-natured guy who well disguises a vicious and fearless warrior, his suicidal levels of bravery being shown several times as he attacks Zelgius, Skrimir, and even the Black Knight at different points, knowing full well the differences in strength. He is also a Heterochromic; left eye green, right eye purple. Character History Path of Radiance When Gallia sends an army to aid the Crimean liberation effort, Ranulf is sent as its commander and later joins Ike's party. He also has Nasir spy on you through the game, not knowing that Nasir also was working as a double agent for Daein. He is the superior officer of Lethe and Mordecai and the fourth of the beast tribe laguz that join your party. He is stronger than Lethe and Mordecai. Radiant Dawn Don't remind me... I hate flying. - Ranulf to Skrimir when crossing the Ribahn River in Radiant Dawn. In Radiant Dawn, Ranulf is still a prominent figure in Gallia. When the Laguz Alliance (Gallia, Phoenicis and Kilvas) declare war on the Begnion Empire, Ranulf hires Ike and the Greil Mercenaries to fight for the Alliance. He is a sub-commander of the Gallian army serving under Skrimir, the promising successor and nephew to King Caineghis. Ranulf is the superior officer of Mordecai, Lethe, Kyza and Lyre. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 23: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Beast tribe (Cat) ↓ Cat |Wind |9 |46 |19 ↓ 25 |4 |17 ↓ 21 |17 ↓ 20 |13 |17 ↓ 22 |6 ↓ 9 |9 ↓ 24 |24 ↓ 39 |7 ↓ 9 |N/A |N/A |Claw Elixir Growth Rates |130% |50% |0% |55% |55% |35% |35% |20% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter 4: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 4, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 5 and Endgame. Base Stats |Beast tribe (Cat) ↓ Cat |Wind |26 |55 |14 ↓ 28 |6 ↓ 12 |16 ↓ 32 |15 ↓ 30 |23 |13 ↓ 26 |10 ↓ 20 |9 ↓ 14 |14 ↓ 34 |7 ↓ 9 |Strike - A |Shove |Claw Satori Sign Concoction Olivi Grass Growth Rates |70% |30% |15% |40% |35% |55% |15% |10% Biorhythm Bond Support *Ike:5% Epilogue Friend of Nations (良き友, Good Friend in the Japanese version) Ranulf was often run ragged by advising the new king. While he winced at his duties, Ranulf still indulged Skrimir. *(A Support with Ike) After seeing Skrimir crowned as king, Ranulf set off on a journey, saying only, "There's so much I haven't seen." Etymology Ranulf is Scottish form of Randolf (Shield Wolf). The name, introduced by the Scandinavians, is derived from the Old Norse Randulfr, a compound name composed from the elements Rand, Rond. Trivia *Ranulfs left eye is a mint green while his right is purple. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 10 Ranulf Portrait.png|Ranulf as he appeared in Radiant Dawn de:Ranulf Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beast tribe Laguz Category:Laguz